Starting Over
by secretsercher
Summary: Kit and Derek are out finding the other Geneses II subjects. They left 1 week ago. Lauren didn't want to live on the run, and is now back to working with the Edison Group. Tori met the love of her life,Tyler whos a sorcerer. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Intro**_

_Kit and Derek are out finding the other Geneses II subjects. They left 1 week ago, Kit was going to go alone but Derek broke up with Chloe the day before his dad was going to leave and didn't want to stay in the same house as her. Lauren didn't want to live on the run and is now back to working with the Edison Group. Tori met the love of her life,Tyler a brown haired and blue eyed, sorcerer that they met while on the run. Tyler brought out the best in Tori, she and Chloe are now best friends. Simon, Chloe, Tori, and Tyler are living in a house together, waiting for kit and Derek to come back to re-locate them. It is currently mid July._

"Chloe, do you have a minute I really need to talk to you." Derek said to me in a quiet rumble, in the tone he generally used when something was bothering him.

"Of course" I said. I tried to hold his hand as we were walking in silence, but he just let it slip out of his then shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whats wrong?" I asked concerned

"Nothing." he said gruffly, "just got a lot on my mind lately." Then returned to his isolated state.

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that right? I love you"

"I know." Derek said. As we entered my room. "Chloe I'm breaking up with you." I put my hand over my heat, it felt like it was no longer there but I could feel it beating in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"W-W-Why" I asked, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"I lost the feeling of love. I tried so hard to get the feeling back but I just couldn't find it again." He said looking sorry.

"S-So you've been lying t-to me" I stuttered out

"Chloe you don't have to make this any harder on yourself. It's not your fault I just don't love you anymore." Derek said. After he said that a white beam of light shot out of his chest and then the scene suddenly changed.

I looked around to try to figure out where I was to see I was in the backseat of a car. My dad was driving and he was smiling and laughing, I haven't seen him this happy since my mom died. When I looked over to see who was in the passenger seat I saw it _was _my mom. I wanted to reach out and touch her just to see if she was really there.

When I looked over to the car next to us I saw a man in a black mask, he was in a black van. From there it was all in slow motion, the man stepped on the gas pedal and I heard a bloodcurdling scream, it was my mom, my father noticed, not fast enough, what she was screaming about, I heard the glass shattering next the screams of my father. My parents were both covered completely in blood, my father unconscious and my mother bleeding out and crying for help. I went over and held her hand. She looked at me as I watched the life slowly drain from her eyes, going from bight blue to a dull grey in a matter of minutes. I couldn't do this anymore. I shut my eyes and wished to go somewhere else, _anywhere else._

I was a little girl, and I just woke up from having a nightmare. I heard something in the kitchen so I put on my slippers and grabbed Ozzy for protection. I walked out of my room and into the hall. What I was hearing was crying. I walked a little further and I peeked my head around the corner. I saw my daddy crying at the table and he was holding a picture of my mommy. I missed her and I wanted to know when she would be coming back. Daddy told me she "died" in the car accident but I don't quite understand what that means. I walked out into the light but my daddy still couldn't see me because his back was turned to me. "Daddy I can't sleep" I said. "I miss mommy when is she coming home?"

My dad turned to me, surprised but then his eyes softened and he held out his arms for me to give him a hug. I went to him and he hugged me then pulled me to sit on his lap. He looked me in the eyes and said. "Chloe mommy can't ever come home." He said holding back his tears. My eyes widened. "Why not?" I asked as the tears began to collect in my eyes. "Because, mommy is up in heaven with the angels." Daddy said. That's when we both began to cry, and cry, and cry after what seemed like an eternity, daddy carried me back into my room and tucked me in. "D-Daddy." I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're not going to leave me for heaven to w-will you?" I asked.

"No Chloe I won't I promise I'll stay with you forever." He said

Then there was another flash of light and I was in the crawl space with Tori. She hit me with the brick then suddenly everything was blank. And I woke with a start.

"Oh thank god Chloe I've been trying to wake you up for a half hour. You were screaming and crying. Are you okay? What were you dreaming about?" she asked. I told her all about my dream then she said. "Oh Chloe that's terrible"

"Yeah but it's over now. Let's go down stairs in starving." I said and Tori smiled

"Great" she said. "We can eat the last of the pancakes and bacon so the boys have to eat that gross cereal we have in the cupboard." With that we raced down stairs to find the boys cooking exactly what we had planned to eat.

"Sorry girls." Simon said while putting the food on two plates for him and Tyler. "First come first serve."

"Yeah we'll see about that." Tori said with a sly smile on her face. It took a second for Simon and Tyler realize what she was talking about, but by then it was too late Tori had already put them both into a binding spell.

"Never mess with Me and Chloes bacon." She said while taking the plates, giving me one and merrily walking away to the living room.

I took a bite of the bacon then smiled. "Aww Simon you cooked it just right." I said before following Tori bringing the syrup and forks with me. "Oh and the cereal is in the cupboard but I think the milk's spoiled." I added slyly before I left.

Tori and I turned on the TV and the boys walked in with their bowls of cereal looking defeated. "The milk _was _spoiled so Simon and I just used soda" Tyler said as he sat down next to Tori and Simon sat on the loveseat by himself.

"Ewwww." Tori and I said in unison. "You guys are so gross."

"No we're not gross everything in that fridge is expired and I pretty sure Chloe here will soon be able to raise that furry lemon." Tyler said.

"All right." Tori said. "We will go shopping after this episode of Criminal Minds is over. Okay babe?"

Tyler and Simon sighed. " Uggghh why in the name of furry lemons do we always all have to go shopping together. I mean it's not like Simon and I need to go with you. You girls could have some time to hang out alone and Simon and I could sit here and do manly things for once." Tyler complained.

"Yeah." Simon said. "Manly things. Like." he paused. "Watching sports... and... umm burping and junk."

"We all go shopping together because no one likes it." Tori scowled.

"Besides!" I exclaimed. "A grocery store is hardly a place for Tori and I to hang out."

Simon and Tyler, defeated, sat quietly until we were ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U note thanks for the reviews :) I wasn't expecting any because it was my first chapter. I felt compelled to write this chapter because I'm really busy and I got spare time today so here you go. Also I'd like to say I'm trieing to keep the chapters light at the moment and yes Chloe and Derek broke up. I know evil :) but I want to see how I can progress on this story with something fresh. I also don't own anything but Tyler, he's all mine, enjoy.**

"I've gotten used to the singing but could you to at least listen to something tasteful." Simon complained from the back seat.

"Driver picks the music while the dorks in the backseat shut the hell up!" Tori shouted as she turned up the radio even louder. I couldn't help but laugh at how the two siblings would argue about almost anything.

As we arrived to the store we heard cheers coming from the back seat. "Yes finally we can get away from this wackjobs driving!" Simon yelled.

"Hey if you hate my driving so much next time you can walk" Tori replied

"Anything to get away from that driving, at least that way I wont see my life flash before my eyes everytime we turn a corner." Simon repieled slyly.  
"Can we stop with the arguing and get with the shopping?" Tyler said with a smile as he put his arm around Tori. I've always loved how perfect for eachother those to were. Tylers always loved her even from the day he joined our little family.

_Flashback_

**Tylers pov**

"Stay here" I heard someone in the distance say.

"Derek let us come to we can help." I heard a girl say in protest.

I peaked my head around the corner of the warehouse I began to call my home to see who my intruders were. There was a tall and wide man who I assumed was the man who spoke earlier, I saw a short girl with straberry blond hair, a teenage boy with blond spiky hair, and finally a beautiful girl with long black haie who looked as if she'd rather be anywhere but there.

"I know _you_ would be a help Chloe" said the blond boy. "But_ Tori here_ would only hold us back and its important to search the area and ensure its safe."

"lets go." said derek in a rushed tone.

"Be safe" said the little blond.

"I will Chlo, I love you." Derek repliedi a soft voice as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She said in reply.

_I wonder what they're checking for. To see if the areas safe? I hope they arent trouble. _I thought to myself.

The girls didn't seem very close, but they looked as if they got along pretty well. I was so busy staring at the beautiful black haired girl before I realized what she was doing. She had blue sparks flying from her hands. I was so surprised by this I fell from my hiding spot, knocking over boxes and making unnessasary amounts of noises as I went down.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted the black haired as she soon ran over harnds armed with a charm. Soon followed by the blond who, up close, I realized wasnt a child at all, closer to her midteens. "Well?" she shouted. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Tyler" I stated calmly. "and I live here so I believe it should be me asking why you're here."

The blond girl stepped between us. "Tori he dosn't seem dangerous calm down and save your energy." she said calmy then turned to me as Tori lowered her hands. "I'm Chloe and that's Tori I'm sorry we intruded we'll leave as soon as the guys get back ok." She said to me.

"No you don't have to leave," I said "It gets lonely being by myself for so long, and by the way don't worry about Tori's use of magic, I'm a sorceror."

"No way!" said Chloe exitedly. "This is greatI can't wait for the guys to get back! Maybe you can join our group"

_End Flashback_

**Chloes POV**

"Tori we should split up to get the shopping done faster." I said

She nodded in agreement. "Ok" She said in a perky tone, which a year ago would've concerned me. "I'll go with Ty and you can go with Simon." she said interlocking her fingers with Tylers.

As we headed off in our separate directions Simon and I walked up and down the aisels Simon spoke up. "If you don't mind my asking-" Simon paused. "What exactally happened between you and my brother?"

I put my hand over my chest remembering the pain. "H-H-HE" I had to stay strong. "He j-j-j-just" I need to slow down. I took a deep breath. "He fell out of love with me."

"Chloe I'm so sorry I didn't know it was like that." Simon said. I could see how genuinly upset he was. "Lets take your mind off of it" He said with a smile as he dumped every flavor of Ben&Jerrys icecream inventted into the shopping cart. "Let's all have a movie marathon tonight, Chloes choice eddition" He said flashing me a smile.

A night just being with my friends, it sounded great. "That sounds perfect." I said smileling.

For the rest of the time at the grochery store we spent it goofing off and hanging out just like before when we were at the Lyle house. We also grabbed the grocheries we needed and of course the stuff for the movienight, popcorn, icecream toppings, etc. After half an hour of shopping simon and I bought the grocheries and waited for Tori and Tyler to meet us by the car.

"So" Simon said to me. "while we wait for the two lovebirds would you wanna go to the redbox and rent a few movies?" Simon asked me.

"Sure." I said. We have a small collection of movies at the house, it's hard to get a collection as good as my old one, especially on the move.

We picked out a few movies, a Saw movie (it isn't movienight without a horrer), warm bodies, and the Last Song because it's Tori and Tylers "movie" and if we didn't gey it she'd be upset.

By the time Simon and I got back to the car Tori and Tyler were there loading the car with their half of the grocheries.

"Hey Tori guess what!"simon yelled

"What?" She replied sharply.

"I stole the keys!" Simon revealed. "Guess you get to see what real driving is like for once."

"Shot gun!" I yelled as we all raced to the car doors. This is as close to happy as I can feel right now without Derek in my life.

**A/U note **

**if anyones out of character please tell me and help me fix it :) thank you BYE **


End file.
